Broken Heart, Wounded Soul
by SparkBomb'sFaith
Summary: This is a twist off the real story of Jake and Kaylee called 'Dark Moonlit Horizon' Hope you enjoy : This was inspired by the song, 'Were in heaven' by Do. How will jake hope when his imprint is fighting for her life after she saved his life? x
1. Forgotten Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight etc... I do own Kaylee**

**Plot: This is a twist off the real story of Jake and Kaylee (called 'Dark Moonlit Horizon') Hope you enjoy :) This was inspired by the song, 'Were in heaven' by Do.**

Kaylee POV

Today was the day of the fight.

I was gripping Jakes hand in worry, "Hey, Kaylee don't worry..." He wrapped his arms around me, I felt him kiss my cheek and i smiled at him. "...You'll be fine up here baby."

"I'm not worried about me" I said while running my hand through his hair and stroking his cheek with the other, "I love you Jake..." I nuzzled his neck and he made a slight purring noise as i kissed him, "I don't want you to get hurt or the rest of the pack..." He smiled and kissed my nose, I giggled and we walked through the snow to the cliff edge, overlooking the soon to be fight scene.

"Kaylee Cullen. You have no need to worry, me and the pack are prepared and our mind link gives us the advantage." I looked up at him and he wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him. "And your family will be fine too..." I scoffed and looked away; he chuckled and put his hand on my cheek to get me to look at him again, "I know your upset at them for all this, bu..."

I interrupted, "I'm not mad at them, per say... I am furious at Bella for causing all this and for my family not only letting this happen, but also choosing Bella over me..." tears welled up in my eyes, "I lost my family Jake because of Bella and I can't bare to lose you too..."

He pulled me in a tight hug, which i quickly returned, He wiped away the tears and said, "You won't lose me baby I promise, and you haven't lost your family, there still here... they just... added Bella to the family..." I whimpered, and he stoked my cheek again.

"Jake. Bella will never be in my family, not after everything she did... she almost got Alice and Edward killed in volterra... She tried to split us up while dating Edward... She's caused a war! ... And now she is now going to marry Edward and I will have definatly lost my family for good...

...I'm being replaced..."

Jake looked in my eyes and said confidently, "No matter what baby, you will always have me and the pack." He kissed my forehead and continued, "And I'm sure you will always have the leech..." he coughed "the Cullens, whether Bella is there or not" He stroked my cheek and Seth's arrival announced Jake had to leave.

He looked at me and said softly, "Will you be ok Angel?" I sniffed and nodded "yeah... I have Seth..." I looked over to the small wolf and waved, I laughed when he barked in response, then i looked back up to Jake, "I still don't see why the other imprints get to fight and i don't..." I looked down at the battle field to see the pack, (Makayla and Jared, Layla and Paul, Jenna and Embry, Emily and Sam), Jake replied sweetly with "because they have phased... baby, your only half vampire, you can still get hurt, the other imprints won't get harmed as easily as you could." I sighed and kissed him with all the love i had, and sadly waved goodbye.

I watched him disappear in to the forest and growled when Bella started to go after him, "Don't even think about it." She rolled her eyes, "You're such a drama queen Kaylee." I tried to hold it but i just couldn't. I laughed. And I laughed. And I laughed.

"I'm ... the Drama... Queen?" I said in between laughs, I walked away laughing and headed to Seth, I saw Edward head over to Bella, but chose to ignore them.

"Hey Seth..." He barked again, I smiled until Seth howled. I saw Edward tense and say "It's starting..." I froze.


	2. Blood curdling

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight (insert tears here) ... I do own Kaylee (YEY!)**

**Plot: This is a twist off the real story of Jake and Kaylee (called 'Dark Moonlit Horizon') Hope you enjoy :) This was inspired by the song, 'Were in heaven' by Do**

Kaylee POV

I was frozen beside Seth and the battle played out bellow on the field, "Jacob just got there... he's good..." I relaxed ever so slightly at that, I glanced over to Edward and saw concentration on his face as he watched the battle through Seth's mind.

This silence continued for what felt like hours, until "It's over." I looked up at Seth and he barked and licked my face in happiness and reassurance that no one got hurt, I smiled and wrapped my arms around the wolfs neck in a hug, he nuzzled the side of face in return making me laugh. I pulled away and said, "Let's go down Seth" He nodded and i said "race ya!" I ran it down the hill running at my vampire speed as Seth ran beside me; I didn't even bother looking to see if Edward and Bella were coming.

I loved having vampire speed, it was so freeing, and even better than that because i still have blood in me I can run faster than the pack, I giggled at that. The only down side to being a half vampire, was that i could still get hurt, but at the same time i couldn't die... I know... weird right?

Even my blood was special, according to my family and the other vampire i had met, my blood smelt precious... I never understood that...

I snapped out of my thoughts when Seth was over taking me, I laughed "no way pup!" he barked a laugh and I ran as fast as I could to run beside him.

Third person POV

Kaylee and Seth skidded to a violent halt as they reached the field bellow; Everyone's eyes darted over to the far tree line were a hiding new born came out, its red eyes started hungrily at Bella, who was standing open mouthed behind Edward.

Kaylee glanced back to the opposite side of the field where most of the pack were, they soon rushed closer to the group. Jake ran towards Kaylee in wolf form to protect her, but the following happed in only a few split seconds...

The new born view of Bella was blocked when the crème wolf; Jenna, Embry's imprint and Kaylee's closest friend. A growl of worry and warning ripped through Embry chest as he ran as fast as he could to help her, but the newborn was too fast, he charged at Jenna before anyone had even moved a step, He tackled her to the ground, she clawed and bit as much as she could.

Kaylee saw the pack running, _there too slow..._ She panicked for her friend's safety and she felt anger rising inside her, "Get away from her!" She screamed as her silver sparkling eyes turned a hard black and started to run towards the fight, which Jenna was losing quickly. Ignoring the shouts and howls from her family for her to stop, she used all her strength to push the newborn off her fearful friend and it to a tree, but the newborn quickly stood and a hint of amusement passed through its dead eyes, "So, baby wants to play."

Kaylee hissed in outrage at being called baby, that had pushed her over the edge and now she was blinded by her anger to think logically and realise there was no way she could win this battle.

The vampire grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder to the hard forest floor, landing on her feet, Kaylee charged back and fought as hard as she could, she had managed to pin him down and she snarled, "NEVER. CALL. ME. BABY."

The smirking blonde hair vampire joked, "Why sugar? You know you love it." The growl from Jacob made Kaylee look up, the pack and her family were almost there. But in that spilt milli-second the newborn saw the chance and took it, He kicked Kaylee in the ribs and grabbed her. Kaylee let out a blood curdling scream as her ribs shattered and the scream intensified as her right arm was being crushed.

The new born dropped her to the floor, but she clung to his leg with her left arm as tight as she could, so he couldn't get away. As soon as Sam, Paul and Jared had him she let go and screamed in agony.

When the invader was burning, everyone gathered around Kaylee, who had her head in Jacobs lap. He was comforting her by stroking her hair, holding her left hand and whispering to her "It'll be ok angel, I promise" and "I'm sorry i was there baby girl, I'll never leave you again" You could see the heart break written all over his face as his watched his imprint cry out in pain.


End file.
